Queen Virgo
is the EM Wave Change between Queen Tia and Virgo. She is a powerful EM Being who use aquatic attacks and her dress armor for extreme protection. She is a recurring boss character in Mega Man Star Force 3. Appearance Queen Virgo, true to her title, is a royal combat woman themed. The dress outfit is in fact an all-body armor that specially enhance her durability and protection as its best. The dress armor part is noticeably large and extends down to the floor, consists of many layers between blue metallic plates and crystal plates (which seems capable of flashing ) put paralleled on, reinforced by two large crimson shield plates. On center of the belt point, also the top of the dress part is a hexagon diamond crafted in. The upper body is less protected, only keeps a white plate with V-shaped neck lines on it, and two hands covered with the similar crimson plates that extends to the wrist. The most prominent figure of this armor adaption is the cylindrical crown on her head, decorated with steel spikes on, shaped like the trident, which itself makes her taller even compared to Ace. She also wears a pair of high heel shoes under her dress. She always seems to carry an white staff with crystal and diamond added at the top of a stick figure, and capable of using it to summon altered water shapes, generating aquatic shields, or just using it to attack physically like a spear as seen during the cutscene. Power and Abilities *'Float Shoes:' - Queen Virgo is immune to panels. *'Aqua Wave:' (アクアウェーブ) - While the player is lined up with her, she will put up a barrier of water in front of her. This can be pierced by Breaking attacks. If she is hit while the shield is up, she sends a shockwave down the column. *'God Rain:' (ゴッドレイン) - Some panels flash, and Queen Virgo will summon rain on those panels. *'Hydro Dragon:' (ハイドロドラゴン) - Queen Virgo summons a dragon that zig-zags down the rows. If it connects, it causes Bubble effects. This attack is breaking. This attack can be destroyed by attacking the dragon's head or body. *'Summon Corvus' (コーヴァス召喚) - Jack Corvus appears in Queen Virgo's place and attacks with Wicked Flame. *'Holy Light' (ライトオブセイント Light of Saint) - Queen Virgo floats down in front of the player's row and spins around, hitting all 8 panels surrounding her. This attack cannot be dodged. This attack can be blocked. Battle Cards Galaxy Advance: Gallery Concept art of Queen Virgo and Hydro Dragon Head.png|Concept art of Queen Virgo and Hydro Dragon Head. Trivia * It is possible that Queen Virgo's dress stores water with which she uses to attack, given Virgo's appearance. This is most likely not the case however as she moves about quite swiftly and freely in battle. * Coincidentally, Queen Virgo and Queen Ophiuca share the same title of "Queen" in their names, however this is completely unrelated as the latter can actually command an army of snakes, earning her a title of queen in this respect, while Queen Virgo's title is derived from the playing cards that the Dealer's theme is based on. * Queen Virgo's official artwork pose is similar to the one of Queen Ophiuca. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Mega Man Star Force 3 bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Females